Pancakes
by x se
Summary: The other divisions, while somewhat saner, are far from being as close as those from the 11th Division are. Take a peek into an average breakfast of this dysfunctional family…


Pancakes  
Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns and writes Bleach. I am not him, I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd Seat of Division 11, sat up in his bed and blinked, rolling his neck as he did so. The alarm wasn't going off, so he had woken up early. Giving a weak yawn, he stepped off his bed and started looking around for his clothes. Breakfast would be being served soon, seeing as his alarm was set for half an hour minutes before the deadline to show up for the meal, he'd be on time for once…

-

Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th Seat of Division 11, had been up for around an hour now. First, he had to make sure he had clean clothes, and if not, clean them. Then he had to perfect his hair, making sure it was perfect. Afterwards, he had then changed out of his clothes, deciding to wear something else (even though everything looked exactly the same) and finally made sure to look in the mirror and check if everything was _just right_. He had been staring for about twenty minutes now…

-

Aramaki Makizou leapt up, yelling about chicken legs. Shaking his head, he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. Giving a weak shrug, the shinigami stood up, stretched, and looked around for a clean change of clothes. Finding none, he picked up a set of clothes that looked _somewhat_ clean, and began to change…

-

Kusajishi Yachiru, Vice Captain of Division 11, smiled happily as she tasted some of the food in the pan. It was very good, and the rest of the division would _love_ it. And if they didn't, she'd beat them up till they couldn't taste anything! Smiling at that thought, Yachiru crawled on top of the table and walked over to the milk bottle, carrying the large thing over to the enormous pan.

-

Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of Division 11, was just finishing his reading, which was the story he had been reading Yachiru the night before, and was to finish tonight. Well, he had wanted to know the ending, so he'd finished it ahead of Yachiru. But he'd best not ruin the ending for her, the pansy sorcerer kid died and she'd want to enjoy that for herself instead of just finding out… Smelling something good from the kitchen, Kenpachi stood up and walked towards the source of the smell, setting down the book before doing so.

-

Yachiru stared at the enormous pan. If cut enough times, the three of what was inside would definitely feed the entire division. And with some quick swordplay, still in the pan, everything was cut up. There was just one fairly large problem.

"How do I get it into the eating room? I know! I'll ask Ken-chan!" Leaping off the table, the small yet powerful shinigami ran to the kitchen's entrance, hitting Kenpachi's leg and nearly knocking him over as she did so. Staring up at him, Yachiru smiled brightly. "Good morning Ken-chan!"

"Mornin' Yachiru…" murmured Kenpachi, leaning down and setting the girl upright, however Yachiru used that to crawl onto his arm, then his back, and then shoulder. Kenpachi looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "So… What's cooking?"

"Something Ichi taught me to cook! Look!" Yachiru pointed to the giant pan. Curious as to what _Kurosaki Ichigo_ could possibly know how to cook, and wondering why something _Kurosaki Ichigo_ could cook smelled so good; well, technically Yachiru cooked it; but anyway, Kenpachi walked over and peered into the enormous pan.

"What is... What're they?" asked Kenpachi blankly, after staring for a good two minutes. Yachiru leapt off his shoulder and picked up a large jug, and began pouring it's contents into the pan; the _still heated_ pan.

"They're called 'pancakes'!" proclaimed Yachiru proudly as she ran around the pan, pouring an even amount of the thick liquid into each part the pan. "And this is called 'meipull syrup' to make it sweet!"

"Ah…" Kenpachi tilted his head, ever so slightly, and then looked at Yachiru. "Yachiru… How're you gonna get these to the other room?"

"That's what I wanted to ask Ken-chan!" replied Yachiru, setting down the large syrup container and looking up at Kenpachi. Kenpachi stared at the girl, rubbed his chin, then looked at the pan of cut up pancakes.

"Madarame would know how to do this kinda thing…" said Kenpachi finally. "Back when Abarai was with us, they tried ta steal that hot tub from the 12th Division… Yeah…"

"Where is he?" asked Yachiru eagerly.

"Prob'ly still in bed…" murmured Kenpachi, giving a weak yawn. Yachiru smiled brightly and ran out of the kitchen. When she was gone, Kenpachi stuck is pointer finger in his mouth and looked at the pancakes. Just one bite wouldn't-

"And no eating the pancakes till breakfast!" exclaimed Yachiru, popping her head back into the kitchen to say this, then running off. Kenpachi sighed and stalked off to the dining room, hoping he'd get to try the food before it got cold.

-

Ikkaku blinked when a knock came from his door. Shrugging, he finished putting on his sandals and opened the door. There stood his fellow Divion 11 member, Yumichika.

"What's up?" asked Ikkaku blandly. Yumichika smiled brightly and walked into Ikkaku's room. The bald shinigami raised an eyebrow as his friend plopped on his bed.

"Ikkaku… I need to ask a favor of you…" murmured Yumichika slowly.

"And that favor is?" asked Ikkaku.

"Well, I remembered I was scheduled for a luncheon with Kiyone-san from the thirteenth division, but I seem to be missing my body lotion. Could I borrow yours?" Yumichika blinked his eyes repeatedly, in hopes of that swaying Ikkaku. Ikkaku scowled.

"I don't _use_ 'body lotion,' stupid." replied Ikkaku. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"Hmph." Seeming to be angry, Yumichika strode out of the room ahead of Ikkaku, slamming the door upon his exiting. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and contemplated going back to sleep and showing up late for breakfast. One only had to be on time if they were new or low ranked. Ikkaku, meanwhile, was _very_ high ranked and could do whatever he pleased.

Well, unless taichou or fukutaichou said otherwise at any rate…

Of course, then someone began rabidly banging on his door. Knowing it couldn't be Yumichika, as knocking more than three times was an ugly act to him, so curious as to who could be knocking so impatiently, Ikkaku walked over to his door and opened it.

"Who's there?" asked Ikkaku.

"Me, baldy!" exclaimed a voice. Ikkaku looked down and saw the fukutaichou smiling brightly.

"What's up fukutaichou?" asked Ikkaku.

"Baldy! Ken-chan says that you and tattoo face know how to move big things places to places!" replied Yachiru loudly. Ikkaku stared at her.

"What kinds of big things exactly?" asked Ikkaku slowly. There was no way anyone had seen him and Renji try to-

"Ken-chan said you wanted a bathtub from robot-man's Division!" replied Yachiru happily. Ikkaku nearly fell over.

'Well, at least it's not what _really_ happened…' thought Ikkaku slowly, bending down to look Yachiru in the eye. "Why d'ya wanna know?"

"Well, Ken-chan and me need you to lift somethin'!" exclaimed Yachiru. Ikkaku sighed.

"It big?"

"Real big!"

"…" Ikkaku rubbed his head. "Alright… But I'll need to find Yumichika."

"I'll get peacock face! I'll see you in the kitchen!" And with that, Yachiru scampered away. Ikkaku was surprised his head was drool free, but decided if he wanted to keep it that way, to go to the kitchen.

-

Yumichika was in the yard nearby the entrance to the 11th Division, which happened to be just outside the kitchen, admiring his and Yachiru's garden. They had planted it only a year ago, and while Yachiru's part was full of weeds (she wanted to see who would win, weeds or flowers) it still looked pretty, and Yumichika's was nothing short of absolutely gorgeous.

Currently, Yumichika was deciding what flowers he was going to put into the bouquet he was going to give to Kiyone-san later that night, but a small form running towards him would have to make him think about what flowers to give her later.

"Peacock face! Peacock face!"

Yumichika looked and saw Yachiru running over. He waved.

"Good morning, fukutaichou!" proclaimed Yumichika brightly, pleased to see his fellow gardener/shinigami. "How are you?"

Yachiru stared at him, then walked over and wrapped an arm around his leg and pulled. Yumichika came crashing to the ground, on his back.

"W-Where are you taking me?" exclaimed Yumichika, expecting to be pulled across the Soul Society like last time Yachiru did this.

Instead, however, he was dragged; fairly slowly mind you, into the kitchen, then his foot was let go of unceremoniously on the floor. Yachiru then crawled on top of the counter and walked over to something, which Yumichika learned was a pan after standing up. Ikkaku chose then to walk into the room, and looked at the pan.

"This it?" asked Ikkaku, looking at Yachiru. She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I made it myself!" proclaimed Yachiru proudly. Had it not smelled as good as it did, or looked it, Yumichika might have left. Instead, he looked questioningly at Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku, what's going on?" asked the purple haired shinigami.

"We are going to move this somewhere." replied Ikkaku blandly. He looked at Yachiru, who was turning off the heater. "So… You pick up one side, I get the other; so it don't spill, and then we'll-"

"Hold on!" screamed Yachiru. Ikkaku nearly jumped in surprise from the seemingly random interruption.

"W-What is it, fukutaichou!" asked Ikkaku.

"You need oven mitts." Yachiru held up four oven mitts, two red and two dark purple-Yumichika immediately went for the latter pair.

"I see…" Ikkaku took the red ones, knowing full well he really didn't need them, and walked on top of the counter to the other side, putting his hands underneath the edge of the enormous pan. "C'mon Yumichika."

"Of course. I can't wait to taste this…" replied Yumichika, adding the last part as he took a whiff of the… Whatever it was, from up close.

The two shinigami hoisted the pan up, then looked at Yachiru.

"Okay, where are we taking it?" asked Ikkaku. Yachiru leapt off the counter and ran to the dining room, turning at the doorway.

"In here, in the middle of the big round table where everyone sits!" exclaimed Yachiru, before running inside the dining room. Yumichika and Ikkaku followed her, making sure nothing from the pan spilled as they did so.

When they arrived in the dining room, they saw, surprisingly, all of the Division members already at the table, Kenpachi in the large chair at the end opposite of the kitchen, Yachiru in the even larger chair next to him.

"Right in the middle!" called Yachiru happily. Yumichika and Ikkaku nodded, and walked over to the table. They set the pan down on it, pushed it into the middle, and then stood up.

"Okay. Are we done now?" asked Ikkaku. Yachiru nodded and stood onto the table, while Ikkaku sat in the seat next to her, Yumichika a seat away from him.

"Okay! Everybody take as much as they want! Hurry or you won't get any!" yelled Yachiru happily.

It was complete and utter chaos as soon as everyone had finished their first helping, which had been taken somewhat tentatively. Well, as soon as the members ranked one through five had taken their seconds, that was when all hell broke loose.

Some of the members had gotten on top of the table, others were wrestling each other for more.

"Ne, fukutaichou, this is really good." murmured Ikkaku. "Guess today is a lucky day…"

Ikkaku was unable to finish talking, as a smiling Yumichika pushed him (and the unnamed 4th seat) out of the way to talk to Yachiru.

"Could you perhaps make me some extra I can take to Kiyone-san, fukutaichou?" asked Yumichika sweetly. Almost too sweetly "I'm sure she would _love_ it. It's delicious you know."

"Ah… Yes! Can I have some extra for my… Brother!" asked Makizou from across the table.

Soon, the entire table (who had eaten all of the pancakes and had been listening in) were joining in, asking for extra pancakes for their nonexistent relatives, spouses and pets.

"Don' listen ta them, Yachiru…" murmured Kenpachi deeply. "They want it all fer themselves…"

Yachiru suddenly looked serious when the Division members, who realizing they had been caught, promptly shut up.

"Does that me you all liked it?" asked Yachiru.

Various positive answers came from the table, but some of the weaker members were starting to feel lightheaded. Yachiru suddenly turned off the serious look, and the teeny spirit pressure she had been releasing, and smiling a bright smile.

"Okay! Then everybody gets more!" proclaimed Yachiru. "But only if you give me candy!"

While most of the Division cleared out to get to the candy stores all over the Rukongai, and some of the more expensive ones in the Seireitei, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all paled, remembering when Yachiru had gone trick or treating in the Rukongai.

"W-Well… I think I'll go to my meeting with Kiyone-san a bit early…" murmured Yumichika weakly, standing up and walking away.

Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi.

"Ne… Taichou. You aren't going to let her eat it all at once, will ya?" asked Ikkaku slowly. Kenpachi sighed.

"Course I am. She'll get mad at me if I didn'…" replied Kenpachi gravely. Ikkaku sighed.

"Well then… Shall I get some sake then?"

Kenpachi chuckled weakly.

"That's more like it. Go ta the shop I like, tell 'em I sent ya. They'll give ya the good stuff."

"On it, taichou."

End


End file.
